


5 times Peter couldn't get over Tony's death and 1 time he didn't have to

by I_WAS_ATTACKED



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_WAS_ATTACKED/pseuds/I_WAS_ATTACKED
Summary: Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All the blood was never once beautiful. It was just red.- Kait Rokowski----or Peter is getting his father figure back!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I still can't get over Endgame so I decided to write a fix-it. I know there are like thousands of them, but too much is never enough, am I right? I warn you, it's very angsty but a happy ending is guaranteed.
> 
> There might be some mistakes since English is not my native language, so if you spot something, let me know

Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All that blood was never once beautiful. It was red. Smelled like death and misery. It was overwhelming, crushing, and confusing. It was pure pain.

Peter couldn't bring himself to put his shit together. He was crying, weeping. And when all the Avengers, Asgardians, warriors of Wakanda, magicians, and guardians of the galaxy knelt before Tony. All the soldiers and gods. He couldn't bring himself to get up, bow his head and kneel. 

He hasn't heard Pepper and Rhodes sobbing, he heard just his blood rushing through his veins. He felt a burning hole in his chest. He couldn't breathe.

He remembered that when Dr. Strange tried to take Mr. Stark away from them, Peter screamed. Five people had to hold him. And then he sat in blood and ash and was there for hours.

Peter couldn't believe it's all happening again. First his parents, then Uncle Ben, and now Tony Stark. It felt like he's cursed. Like everyone he loves has to die at some point. Because of him. He didn't know how it is his fault, yet. But it always was.

It was so strange anyway. They were on Titan and at those times his and Tony's relationship was pretty good. Then Peter died, faded away in Tony's arms with an apology. Seconds after, he was back. But it wasn't seconds, it was years. And Tony hugged him so lovingly. Like parents hug their kids. He looked him in the eyes with such an amount of love and pain and relief. It was confusing. It felt like their relationship evolved into something more than mentor and mentee. But how could it? He was gone.

"Peter, honey, would you like some tea?" Pepper broke the silence and patted Peter on the shoulder. The boy flinched on that sudden touch and turned to face her.

"No, thank you. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do." He answered politely. He didn't want to bother her. Her husband, the love of her life just died, and they barely knew each other. Yes, they met few times and she was a very nice person, but this was something else. She seemed exhausted and wrecked. Dirt and tears mixed on her face and when she tried to wipe them away, blood appeared there.

"I'll make some tea and sandwiches. You need to eat something," Pepper ignored his answer and left the room. 

After the battle, everyone left, and he had no idea what to do. Pepper asked Dr. Strange to find May and till that time she took him home with her. It was a nice cabin in the woods with a huge lake and alpaca. That was a big change from Stark tower.

Peter sat on the porch, a vacant look on his face. He ate Pepper's sandwiches, it tasted like ash. He wondered if he will ever be able to eat and food won't taste like ash. Was it some kind of side effect of coming back from being dead?

Time flew by. Could be minutes, could be hours.  
Peter sat on the porch, a vacant look on his face. He was exhausted.

Pepper showered in meantime. But her eyes were still full of despair. That was something water couldn't wash away.

And then May came. He knew he was supposed to be happy, to smile and laugh with her. To let her hug him for comfort. She always hugged him, even for hours, when someone important in his life died. But this time it was different. She never really liked Tony, their grief wasn't mutual, and he hated her sad, pitting eyes. So, when she embraced him in a loving hug, he felt nothing. Just a big burning hole in his chest. 

He stopped crying after a while. It wasn't really his choice. He knew that crying helps. He learned that shutting down is not the way. That it's way better to let it all out and keep just the good stuff. Good memories. He learned this the hard way. But, again, this time it was different. His eyes stung, his head ached as all hells, his throat was sore, and he could barely move. He cried out everything he had but it didn't comfort him at all.

He never saw Mr. Stark cry. He'd seen some old videos and pictures of him when he was seventeen and his parents died. Journalists were like vultures, shouting at him, asking him uncomfortable and hurtful questions. And he never cried. He just smiled with his big fake media smile which Peter thought was genuine for a long time. Tony Stark was strong. He was his hero, his mentor, and his friend. He admired him and looked up to him. It felt wrong to cry because of him. It felt weak. But it also felt wrong not to cry, everyone should cry. He was gone. He saved New York, he saved the planet, and then he saved the entire universe. That was something.

Sometimes, when Peter couldn't sleep, he wondered if Tony cried when he turned to dust. Probably not. Why would he? But still. And what would he want him to do now?

Pepper sent them an invitation to a funeral. It was a small black card with golden letters. Peter just shoved it in his back pocket and wandered around the city for hours with earphones. He was listening to soft rock. Playlist Tony made for lazy afternoons in the workshop. It made him even sadder and kind of angry. Why do bad things happen to good people? Couldn't someone else snap his fingers? Why don't they use the time stone and go back to save him?

The night before the funeral he cried again. He was writing his speech. He wasn't sure they let him say it, but he wanted everyone to hear it. 

He didn't sleep at all. May prepared him breakfast, but he didn't eat it. They weren't talking. May tried to comfort him, tried to talk to him, but he just hummed in response so after some time she gave up.

When they arrived, Peter had red-rimmed eyes, and his gaze was blank. He didn't have the energy to be angry at Fury for being so tough on Tony, or at Wanda and Carol. They could have snapped, and it would barely hurt them. Or himself, because he could've done that too. But no, he wasn't angry, he was empty and exhausted. So damn exhausted. Maybe it was better when he was dusted away.  
"Hey Queens, how are you holding up?" a sudden voice disturbed his staring at alpaca peacefully chewing an apple. Peter turned to face Steve Rogers and frowned. Why was he talking to him? After the civil war, they never talked, and Peter was still kind of pissed.

Then he saw May standing few feet behind him with worrying eyes. She sent him because it's a big great Captain America, a responsible citizen, and a good man. And of course, fellow hero. She probably thought he's going to talk to him. But he didn't really want to. So, he just shrugged. 

"You did well. Tony wouldn't want you to be sad. He did the right thing, saved the world. We're gonna honor his memory, but we have to move on," he said calmly, but it just made Peter angry.

"You don't know what he would want. You weren't there when we needed you the most. When he needed you. He never wanted to die and we all should be sad. The whole world, what world, the universe should be sad! I'm not going to move on because that would be a dishonor. I am pretty sure he never moved on when we disappeared. Not really. So be that kind and leave me alone," Peter spat and walked away. The poor boy was extremely frustrated, angry at the whole world, and brokenhearted. 

Peter sat by the lake and imagined how great it would be to come here and see happy Tony Stark living his life. With his wife. And daughter, apparently.

The shock sucked all the air from his lungs when he saw her for the first time. Brown hair and deep brown eyes. A little girl was holding Pepper's hand, she looked kind of shy but also very confident. Interesting combination. She had his face but Peppers posture.

It all made sense now. Why was Tony after their reunion so…parental? So dad-like? That was why their relationship evolved even though Peter was technically dead. Tony had a kid, Tony Stark was a father and he knew how to act, how to talk to a child. And he knew why he treated Peter wrong in some situations. It was so obvious now.

And then she spotted him. The girl stopped, stared him in the eyes and Peter could swear he's looking at Tony. Then she broke loose from Pepper's hand and rushed to him. And Peter didn't know why or what to do. 

"Hello. You are Peter, right? Spiderman!" she squeaked and threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"H-hi. I am Peter, and who are you, little miss? And how do you know me?" Did Tony tell her about him? Why would he do that?

"I am Morgan Stark," she introduced herself and shook his hand. Peter couldn't unsee those similarities. She really was Pepper's and Tony's daughter. Peter wanted to cry. "Daddy told me about you. Spiderman's adventure was my favorite bedtime story. Besides, you are my brother, of course. Daddy told me, that you are not his bio-biologilical son, so I'm not your biogical sister, but he sees you as his son which means, you're my brother," Morgan explained intelligently. She was a little bossy, but otherwise very sweet.

Brother. Son. These words resonated in Peter's ears and although he thought he won't cry ever again, tears started to roll on his cheeks and his apathy was gone. He was sobbing and hysterically laughing. He looked like a lunatic. Peter had no idea how to handle his emotions. He thought he can manage sadness pretty well by now, but all this hit him like a tsunami, and he was drowning.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked which made things worse. Peter nodded and pulled her in another hug. He couldn't stop crying and sobbing, but he was holding his little sister and he already loved her. And he wasn't alone. Morgan was living proof that Tony, in fact, really loved Peter the same as Peter loved him. And everything was okay for a split second. Then it was worse because Tony had a daughter and he died. She won't even remember him when she'll grow up. She'll live Peters live, just richer. And he couldn't let that happened. There was no way she wouldn't know Tony lets-sacrifice-myself-to-save-the-others-again Stark.

"Peter, honey, are you alright?" Pepper came to them and patted Peter on the shoulder. Then she took Morgan from his hands. 

"Y-yeah… He's really gone, isn't he?" he asked, voice shaking.

"...No. He'll always live through Morgan, you, and his inventions," she smiled sadly, her eyes glistening. "Now come on, it's about to start. May told me you have some speech prepared; I'd like to hear it later."

Peter nodded again and stood up. He joined May on a wooden mole by the lake, avoiding Caps gaze. May held his hand, he gratefully squeezed it.

The whole ceremony was a blur. He wasn't crying anymore but he was exhausted again and apathetic. He followed a wreath with Tony's first arc reactor with his eyes, listened to speeches and stories all the other Avengers and people who knew Tony Stark was telling. Pepper was first, she wasn't crying, her speech was short but apt. Then, Mr. Rhodes, his speech was way longer full of funny stories. The third was Happy who said just: "He was a good man." And it went on and on.

"Peter, do you want to tell us something?" Pepper called Peter on. He hesitated. Maybe May could read it? He wasn't sure he can make it. 

"Pete? Do you want me to hold your hand?" Morgan asked with the innocence of a child and Peter nodded.

"Thank you, little miss," he replied with appreciation.

"I didn't know Mr. Stark for as long as many of you, but I think I got to know him pretty well. He was my mentor, my hero from a young age. He saved my life when I was ten. And he doesn't even know it. I was at Stark Expo back then when Hammer tried to make an ironman suit. I was wearing a fan mask and one of the drones tried to kill me. He saved me. I thought I did it," Peter let out a short sad laugh and continued. "And he saved my life many times after that. He taught me so much about science and life. He was the strongest person I know. I'm not going to name everything he went through, but he was always ready to die for us all. To save us," he paused again, crumpled sheet of paper with his speech, and shoved it in pocked.

"You know what? I'm angry. We all talk just about the good stuff; how good he was and how great friends he had. But his life was far from perfect. He lost his parents, he suffered from anxiety and PTSD for years and no one did anything. You considered him as egoistic and not good for the avengers. He was the Avengers," Peter said dryly. May tried to stop him and others sent him worried and disturbed looks, but Peter was not done just yet.

"Closest people to him tried to kill him, first Stane, who could easily be his father. And then you," Peter furiously pointed at Steve and didn't let him vindicate himself. "I know, I know, you were trying to protect your friend who, by the way, killed Mr. Stark's parents. But first, you lied to him, you knew. And second, if he would want to kill him, he would be dead. Both of you. He has a fucking laser in his suit you fucking dumbasses. Jesus!" 

Now he was yelling. May looked horrified, Pepper confused, because she had no idea how much this boy actually knows. Just some boy Peter never saw was smirking. And nodding.

"I'm sick of being sad! I'm sick of losing people I love. And I'm sick of this," he gestured around the whole place, the whole funeral. "We shouldn't bury him and go on with our lives, we should try and get him back! We have the stones, we have resources, we have a damn magician. We can do it. We owe him that!" Peter's voice was harsh, and he was crying again. He didn't notice. "If we don't do it for him, we should do it for her," he looked at Morgan still holding his hand and quietly crying. She had no clue what is going on and why is her long-lost brother so mad. 

Suddenly Pepper jerked Morgan's hand out from Peter's grab, took her into her arms, and walked away towards the cabin. That was like a cold shower for Peter, but he couldn't give up. He was doing that for the two of them. For Tony. And for himself. But mainly for Morgan.

"Queens, I know you're angry, but it was not your fault. It wasn't any of us fault. He made a choice and we need to move on," said Steve calmly, desperately trying not to let the situations get out of hand. But it was too late. Peter didn't admire him anymore; Peter literally didn't give a damn.

He didn't have time to tell Rogers to go fuck himself, because this time it was Bruce who talked. And Peter would never talk back at Bruce. 

"Peter, I know it's hard, but we can't mess with infinity stones more than we did now. It's too dangerous. We could ruin all hard work and Thanos could win. We can't let that happen." His voice was deep and smooth. It almost looked like he wants to hug Peter, but Peter just shook his head and left them with quiet "cowards".

Peter knew he was too much. He knew he was rude, and he ruined the funeral, but a funeral is a horrible event itself, really. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, there was a way, there always is, he just had to find it. And Dr. Strange didn't say anything the whole time, that must mean something, right? Right?

"You're gonna do something anyway." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Peter turned around to face that smirking boy. He was tall, not taller than himself, but definitely taller than Mr. Stark.

"And you are?" Peter asked instead of answering, because yeah, he was definitely gonna do something, he just didn't know what. Yet.

"Harley Keener. Nice to meet you."

"I am Peter. Parker," he replied and shook his hand.

"I figured. That, back there, was something. Impressive. You were yelling at the mightiest people on the planet. It was fun… You knew that sassy mechanic really well, didn't you?" The Harley boy raised one eyebrow. His statement left Peter a little puzzled cause Tony wasn't just a mechanic; he was way more.

"I guess," he finally answered. What was the boy doing here anyway?

It was like Harley could read his mind, because he suddenly spoke: "You were right, he really suffered from PTSD. He was so done after New York. But I thought he got better. Anyway, he changed my life. I haven't seen him since Mandarine kidnaped President. But many great colleges sent me an invitation for an interview, so I guess he always looked after me. Tony was a good guy," Harley finished his speech and looked at still confused Peter. Well, he looked after Harley but never talked about him. There wasn't a reason to do so, anyway.

"So, you are smart," said Peter finally, which was a weird thing to say.

"Yeah… But I won't help you with your little back-to-life mission if you're thinking 'bout that. Do I wanna be an engineer? Yes. Would a recommendation from Tony Stark himself back to life help me? Hell, yeah it would. But do I know something about, how did you call it, infinity rocks? Or space stuff? Or Magic? No, I don't know shit. But good luck and if you make it, say hi to him." And with that Harley turned and left Peter even more lost. 

What just happened?

Peter sat by the lake and watched the sunset. He knew he has to apologize to Pepper and Morgan, but now he needed to think. He needed peace and quiet. The truth was, that it still hurt. Petr could read dozens of poems for a literature class, but it was all lie. Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and people turn it into poetry, so they feel better. But the blood he still felt on his hands was never once beautiful. It was red, smelled like death. Food still tasted like ash and he still had a burning hole in his chest. But he had a plan. Or maybe just twelve percent of the plan, but he had to start somewhere, right?


	2. The nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, in this one there is a Spies in disguise reference, but you'll get the point even without seeing the movie. But! you should definitely watch it, it's amazing!

It was Friday, finally. Peter nailed the Decathlon practice and was heading to Stark Tower. Happy was doing something for Mr. Stark, therefore he couldn't pick him up, so Peter decided to use a bus. He didn't want to bother Mr. Stark anyway. At least until he forgets how reckless Peter was on his last patrol and got hurt. It was healed by now, but Tony's grey hair won't disappear, as he was always saying.

The sky was grey and looked like it is going to rain, but Peter didn't mind. He was in a great mood. The school week was behind him and the whole weekend with Mr. Stark ahead. It was rare that Tony had this much time just for him.

Peter was smiling even when heavy raindrops started to fall from the sky. It was Friday and Peter was happy.

Peter for once went through the main door with a huge lobby, usually, he entered through the garage with Happy. Peter hadn't lost his security badge so far which surprised everyone including himself. So, he scanned his white card with a golden stripe. FRIDAY greeted him. 

Peter hopped in Tony's personal elevator and was in the penthouse in no time. Tony was bending over some part of ironman gear as Peter expected.

“Hey kid, how are you?” asked Tony without even looking at him.

"Wet," answered Peter while standing awkwardly in the middle of the workshop in the big puddle he made. 

Peter’s statement made Tony straighten his back and turn to him. He eyed him from head to toe and frowned. “Why Happy didn’t pick you up?”

“You told him to help Miss Potts.”

"Right." Tony looked tired. But differently than usual. He looked old. His hair seemed even grayer and when he went with his hand through them, it seemed like his veins are purple, red, orange, blue, and green. Like some colorful light streamed through them instead of blood. Then Peter blinked and it was gone. “-thing other to wear?” 

“What? Wear? Clothes! Right, it’s raining. No, I don’t have anything else,” Peter answered, and Tony shook his head with an amused laugh. 

“Wait here, I’ll lend you something,” said Tony and left. 

Something felt wrong.

"You will clean this up, you are aware of that, right?" Tony pointed at the puddle and mud footprints from the elevator to the place Peter was standing. Tony was freakishly housebroken.

"Sir, yes, sir," Peter saluted and gratefully took the dry clothes. Tony gave him some sweatpants and an MIT t-shirt. The T-shirt fitted just fine but the sweats were a little small. Peter looked critically at his bare ankles but decided not to tease Mr. Stark about his high. Not today.

Peter couldn’t help himself, but something was off. He couldn’t catch on.

The boy stopped trying to uncover the truth, why does Tony look older and why there’s something dad-like behind his eyes. Why his veins flash rainbow from time to time and why he feels like he’s going to puke any second.

He finished homework, he talked with Tony in Spanish for a bit. Then he prepared himself for evening patrol; fixed and refiled his web-shooters, cleaned the whole suit, and made a sandwich. He also prepared one for Tony. He learned to do that; he knew Tony sometimes forgets to eat when he’s working. But even though Tony looked older, sadder, and more tired than ever, he looked way healthier.

After all that Peter just talked. He talked about school, Ned and MJ, May. He talked about movies Mr. Stark should definitely see, and books he should read. He also asked about new science technologies. Meanwhile, he's been handing Tony everything he needed.

Time flew by and it was time for Peter to put on his suit and go save someone’s day.

“Pete, before you go, I have a little surprise for you,” Tony spoke. In his smile was clear mischief. But Peter as trusting and naïve as always didn’t notice. 

“What? What is it?”

Mr. Stark grabbed a little package and opened it. Out of nowhere, there was a giant transparent bubble.

“Whoa, what is that? What is it for?” asked Peter half amazed half confused. He poked the bubble with his index finger. Nothing happened.

“You’ll see. Get inside.” And Peter did. Somehow. 

Inside the bubble was warm but he could breathe easily, air was fresh. 

“Do you remember the night you made me watch the kids move? Spies in disguise?” started Tony with his monologue. Without waiting for Peter’s answer, he continued: “it inspired me. I present you with The Safe Bubble. You could jump out of a window and you’d be safe.”

“So cool! Mr. Stark, this is amazing!” Peter yelled and started to roll in his bubble all around the place. “But how do I get out?”

"You won't," Tony replied with an amused smirk.

“Wait, what?”

“I made this for you. I know you’re young and tireless, you probably drank some coffee today, so you are a little speeded up, but your body is exhausted. Your mind is exhausted. I know how it looks like; you can’t trick me. You cannot go out and fight crime in this state even though you are happy, and you feel like it. The last time you did, you got hurt pretty badly. I know you heal damn faster than anyone else, but you could also die, and I will not let that happen. So, you’re not gonna get out of here ‘til you promise me, you won’t go patrol this weekend. And before you start negotiating, I checked it with May, and she agrees with me.”

Peter wanted to argue. He even had plenty of arguments on how to change Mr. Stark’s mind. But he didn’t say a word. Something was wrong. The whole time Tony was snarky, playful with just a hint of seriousness, which now changed in all seriousness and anger. It didn't happen like that!

“If you die, I think that’s on me,” Tony was tense and furious, but behind all this, he was terrified. Peter could see what he couldn't before. “I don’t need that on my conscience.”

“I just wanted to be like you,” Peter said, almost crying. It was a strange moment. He didn’t remember he made a command to his body to talk. To say exactly these words. He had no control over his body.

“I wanted you to be better." That was the last thing Tony said before he turned and started to walk away.

“But how could I be better? How! You are a superhero, you are a legend. Mr. Stark, please! Come back! I’m sorry.” 

Peter was yelling, Peter was crying and punching the stupid safe bubble, but the damn thing didn’t move an inch and Tony was leaving. He disappointed him, he let him down. Just the thought hurt so much.

Peter woke up, cheeks wet from crying, sheets clutching in his fists. It took him few minutes to actually wake up and realize what the hell happened. 

He remembered the safe bubble. Tony really did make it for him kind of as a joke. And Peter had to promise he won't go patrol that weekend, which was the right call because he was, in fact, drained. But the day Tony wasn't tired at all, his hair wasn't that gray as it was in his dream and his veins didn't look like a rainbow. Not even talking about the end of the dream. It didn’t go like that.

Peter had to think for a while why is he dreaming about Tony and why the end of the dream ended up so tragically. Then it hit him like a truck with a full speed. Tony is dead.

“Fuck,” Peter sobbed. It happened again. At first, it felt nice to see his mentor again, to project good memories. But after few nights he started to call it nightmares. These dreams were far worse than recapitulating the war events. Seeing Tony die again was bad. Really bad. But to wake up and realize that Mr. Stark is dead and go through that perception again and again was so much worse.

Peter Parker was a strong person, but there were limits to what can one bear, and he hit that limit. When he was choking on his sobs, tears wetted bedsheets and he vomited in a bucket which he used nights before, Peter decided he is not going to sleep. Ever. Or at least until he gets Tony Stark back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little messy, but I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


	3. Starks are made of iron and so are their wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns about infinity stones.  
> Pepper doesn't cry ever which Peter finds disturbing. She is Stark now and she is also made of iron.

Peter has a vague idea of a plan. He knows he must do something before they fix the time machine and Steve takes the stones to the past. He also knows that he’ll need the time stone. The green one. Peter spent many hours with Tony, and they talked about science. They were discussing what movie is realistic and what isn't. Of course, they got to the time travel. After a long time arguing over the possibility of time travel with Tony, Peter knew, that by doing it the scientific way, they wouldn't change the past, they would just create a new timeline and probably fucked things up. But the time stone was a whole different thing.

Peter didn't understand magic. He knew that magic is just science they didn't understand yet. He also missed some great improvement when he was dusted, but he knew someone, who understands magic. Someone, who can control the time stone.

Peter was tired and sad, but also in progress. And meeting with Stephen Strange was necessary, albeit dangerous. Stephen was clever and he heard Peter's speech at Tony's funeral, but he also hasn't disagreed with him, which was a good sign.

It didn’t take him much time to get to the place where Dr. Strange supposedly lived. It was an old building, slightly damaged, but otherwise nice.

He walked in. He wanted to ring the bell or knock, but there was no bell and the building was too big, knocking would probably nobody hear.

"Hello?" Peter yelled standing in front of a wooden stairway.

“May I help you?” Dr. Strange approached Peter from the side. He was wearing his regular clothes and looked way too normal.

“I hope so. If you have few minutes,” he answered hesitantly.

“Come with me,” Stephen waved and left the room. Peter followed him.

“You don’t look surprised I’m here,” the boy pointed out when he sat down against Stephen with a tea.

“I am not,” was the answer.

“Alright, uh I thought you could help me– "

“I won’t help you to bring Tony Stark back. I can’t,” he interrupted Peter before he could even say what he wants. But he was kind of glad the doctor did it because he knew now that he will not save Mr. Stark so he could change his question.

"I know, I know. It's too dangerous, we could make a new timeline, ruin things and more people could die. I get it," Peter waved his hand trying to look breezily, and continued: "I like science, you know? Mr. Stark thought me so much but I wanna know more. The stones and all your abracadabra are very interesting. And I need to have something to focus on. To work on.” What he said wasn’t entirely a lie. He in fact was interested in all that and he really needed to work on something. On getting Tony back. He owed him this.

“So, you want to know something about the stones? Or to learn mystic arts?” the man raised an eyebrow on Peter, and he thought he can read his mind for a moment.

“The knowledge is enough… sir.”

“Alright then… Before the Big bang, there were six singularities, then the universe exploded into existence and cosmic entities compressed the singularities into infinity stones. These stones each control essential aspects of existence. Space, reality, power, mind, time, and soul. The stones can be held by beings with extraordinary strength. For a moment a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves but even they were quickly destroyed by it. The stones are beautiful, they contain the existence of the universe, but they are also very dangerous. And as I said, powerful. You would have to be very careful if you'd want to manipulate them. Hypothetically."

Peter was thinking about what he was said for a while. Something in Stephen’s tone and expression gave Peter hope he can do this even without his help. He had to know that Peter is going to do something, right?

“You said a group was able to share the energy. What exactly does it mean? How does it work?”

The plan was slowly forming in Peter’s head.

“Yes, a group of very powerful beings. Not from our world. They were stronger than Thor or Miss Danvers. They were probably as strong as Thanos was,” Strange started to explain. He studied the stones for some time, he also used to have the time stone. He couldn't just see the possibilities of the future but also the past. He knew stuff.

“But Thanos was alone. He snapped. Twice. And he survived.”

“Yes, it almost killed him. But he always used them just for a short period of time. The group held them for much longer. Sometimes even for months. For just that one act you don’t necessarily need any help. For example, Bruce Banner made it. His arm is forever damaged, but he made it. The second time he wouldn't have survived." Dr. Strange was patient with Peter. He learned to be patient.

“Then why Mr. Stark died?" Peter asked with a small voice. He deep down knew, but still.

“I know it is hard for you to believe it, but Tony Stark was just a human. No super strength, not a god, not enhanced. Just a human. I am surprised he could hang on for that long… But the sharing happened more than once. Peter Quill, the Starlord, did it too. He held the power stone in his bare hand. The rest of his crew joined and saved his life like that. But also, Quill was just half-human, so that’s different.”

Dr. Strange tried to warn him, Peter knew it. He agreed with the plan, he gave Peter unofficially permission to act. Or at least that’s what Peter thought.

“I have one last question. Could I by any chance borrow some of your books about the stones?” he asked innocently, hoping for a blessed yes.

“You certainly could not. The books are old and scarce. But I can show them to you.”

And he did. Strange let Peter wander around the library for an hour, but then he had some business out of town, so Peter had to leave. But after Stephen teleported himself away, he broke into the building and borrowed few books for an indefinite time. It was the first time he did some Spiderman moves since Tony died. It felt wrong.

…..

Pepper invited Peter and May for lunch. It happened more than a week ago. First, he didn’t want to go, it hurt too much, but then he remembered Morgan. He desperately wanted to have a real connection with her. She needed someone, who will tell her tales about her father if everything will go to shit and he won’t be able to save him. Besides, Pepper could probably use some help with her since she was still grieving.

Peter went to the cabin with May for the first time. Next time he went alone. May wanted to help, she always did. She tried to tell Pepper how she went through the same thing years ago and that it will be okay one day. But Pepper wasn’t having it. She knew May never liked Tony. Also, their situation seemed similar but was very different. Tony's death was her worst fear for ages because he risked his life on a daily basis for strangers. He always went and saved the day. And he almost died numerous times.

The two women were tensed in each other’s company. Perhaps, they could be friends in some other lifetime, but this situation was very inconvenient.

Peter didn't want to choose a side, because he knew how it is for Pepper, May tried to help him too, get through it with him as she did before, but this time she just made things worse. So yeah, he got why is Pepper so cold to her. But May was his aunt, she cared for people and she just wanted them to feel better. 

Peter didn't want to choose a side, and he didn’t have to. Pepper invited them both again but May knew it will be better not to go. So, Peter went alone. And then few more times. He spent the night, he built a fort with Morgan, he entertained her by walking on the ceiling or playing superheroes when Pepper had to deal with company stuff or simply needed time for herself.

Peter loved Morgan, she made his life a little brighter and the world on his shoulders a little lighter. She was a happy little human filled with energy and funny ideas. But there were also times when she was crying for her father. Peter was there just once when it happened because Pepper was gone and Happy was with her. It broke him. The next time it happened he gave her to Pepper and left the cabin. He went for a long walk and tried to silence his enhanced hearing.

Peter was at Stark household often, almost daily, but he’d never seen Pepper cry. She wasn’t entirely happy, but she wasn’t complaining. It was strange. Peter knew that Virginia Stark is one of the strongest people, but still. Her husband, the love of her life and father of her daughter died two weeks ago. He expected her to be wrecked, to cry from time to time. At least when Morgan cried. But Pepper's eyes weren't red-rimmed, her cheeks were dry, and she was smiling most of the time. She never cried. That couldn’t be healthy.

When Peter wasn’t spending time playing with Morgan or at home, he read books he purloined from Stephen Strange. Pepper also told him that he had full access to Tony's workshop, and he didn’t change that even when they moved. She said: “I don’t know what to do with that stuff anyway. You understand it and I’m sure he would’ve wanted you to have it. We’re still waiting for his will; you’ll probably get more then.” He was shocked that Mr. Stark could leave him something, but he didn’t complain. Besides, he really needed his tech to make his plan work, and override Friday would take ages.

Peter worked mainly at night when Morgan was sleeping. He hadn’t slept for days, sometimes he passed out for a while, but he didn't let himself fall asleep voluntarily. He just couldn’t wake up thinking Tony is alive again.

It happened one night when he woke up from one of his unconsciousness. His whole body ached, his eyes stung, and the head was throbbing, so he decided to go for coffee and painkillers. He guessed there will be enough of them to beat his fast metabolism. 

He sneaked through the basement to the kitchen and prepared himself coffee but when he tried to find some painkillers, he heard it. Quiet sobs. He feared it’s Morgan again however, she wouldn’t be this noiseless. 

Peter hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he should disturb Miss Potts, wait no, Mrs. Stark. On the other hand, she had no one now. Maybe she could use a hug.

He decided. It took him just a few seconds to get to Pepper’s bedroom. His knuckles softly knocked. Crying stopped.

“Yes?” heard Peter muffled response. He walked into the spacious bedroom and saw Pepper wipe her eyes. “What is going on? Are you alright? Is Morgan crying again?” she asked with concern. She jumped right back in mom mode; her own feelings forgotten. 

“No, no. Everything’s fine. I just– I heard you crying, and I thought- I thought maybe you’d like some company? Someone to talk to?” Peter stammered and for a moment regretted he came there.

“That’s very sweet of you. But I’m alright, go back to sleep.”

It took him just a second to decide.

“I wasn’t sleeping. I don’t sleep lately. I can stay here with you we don’t have to talk. Just so you’re not alone. And I have fresh coffee,” Peter offered his cup of coffee to her and she accepted.

“You really don’t have to be here, I’m fine,” she tried to convince him one more time, but he was already sitting on king’s sized bed making himself comfortable.

“You’re not fine. You are hurting and that’s completely understandable. It’s fine not to be fine. Especially when you act as nothing happened," Peter shook his head and then shrugged. “You should cry, you know? It helps.”

“Does it help to you?” Her eyes were red, her hair matted. She was wearing Tony’s t-shirt. She was lost.

“Not this time. It helped when my parents died, and it helped when Ben died. Not this time. But that doesn’t mean that keeping it inside is better,” Peter tried to smile at her but failed.

“I always knew I’ll lose him. I thought it will be easier, that I got used to the thought. Guess I was wrong,” Pepper whispered and sipped Peter’s coffee.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Then, she looked at him. No barrier, no pretending, no fake smiles. He could see how much she suffers.

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

“I’m not. I had these dreams, you know? I dream about the past, it's mainly memories, slightly twisted. Then I wake up and I remember that it’s just memories and Mr. Stark died. So, I don’t sleep. But I will fix it,” Peter promised.

Pepper was quiet, scanning his face, thinking.

“Don’t you dare,” she spat suddenly. It surprised him so much he couldn’t even ask what is she talking about. He didn’t have to. “Don’t you dare to try and get him back. I know that face, the determined I’m-gonna-sacrifice-myself face. And I’m telling you, if you will try, he will come here as a ghost and he’ll kick your ass. And then mine for not keeping you safe… When Rogers came here for help, he didn't want to. He wanted to forget, he got a second chance and he didn’t want to waste it. This is your second chance.”

Peter confusedly blinked. He didn’t see that coming.

“What changed his mind?” he asked finally.

“You.”

“…What?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but he has your photo in the kitchen. He wanted to keep you close when you were not here. He had a hard time getting over your death and he never really did. So, when there was a chance to bring you back, he had to do it. I didn't want him to, I'm sorry but I didn't want him to save half of the universe. He didn't owe anyone anything. Maybe expect for you. And I knew he would never forgive himself if he wouldn’t try.” Now Pepper was crying silently, staring right into Peter's eyes.

“It’s my fault? That he’s dead? That you lost your husband and Morgan won’t even remember him when she grows up? It’s my fault?” Horrified expression spread on Peter’s face; big salty tears were streaming down his cheeks. Now he really wished to be still dusted.

“He didn’t save just you. He also saved billions of other people. And animals. Don’t blame yourself for his de-“

“I don’t give a shit about other people! They were dead, we were dead, and we didn’t care anymore. He shouldn’t have done it! He's gone because of me. Oh my god, how am I supposed to live with myself now? Oh, I knew it’s somehow my fault. It always is. Jesus!”

Peter got completely lost in guilt, he didn’t even realize he can’t breathe. His lungs were on fire, his heart ached, and he felt like drowning.

“Peter? Peter! Look at me!” Pepper grabbed his shoulders and shook with him. When he looked at her with eyes big as plates, she nodded and continued: “Listen, it is not your fault. Do you think he wouldn’t go to hell and back for Morgan? Of course, he would. Same as he went for you. You were like his son, he loved you the same as he loved Morgan. And parents should never outlive their kids. You understand? I didn’t get it, I disagreed with his decision, but I didn’t know you. Now I’m starting to understand. He did what he had to do. Now you must play your part. It’s hard, it is so damn hard, but you must do nothing. And I know it’s the toughest task, but you have to live. I need you to be here for Morgan, alright? She lost her dad she can’t lose her brother too. Do you understand?" She shook with him again. Then without waiting for an answer, she pulled him in a tight hug. They were both crying. They finally found someone who understood.

Peter fell asleep. He dreamed about Tony, he dreamed about the day he came to his home and recruited him. Then he woke up to the dark, Pepper still sleeping beside him. He cried again. Then he watched her. Her relaxed muscles, peaceful expression. He had to bring him back. Even if he should make a deal with the devil it was worth it.

Peter left the room and went back to the basement workshop. No time for rest. He needed to work fast. He was willing to physically fight Captain America if must. He needed the damn stone and he will get it.

“Hold on, Mr. Stark. I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In this chapter, I wanted to point out that Peter probably wouldn't be happy about Tony sacrificing himself mainly because of him. Also, people think that Pepper and May would be great friends - I disagree. At least in this situation, I think they wouldn't really hit it off. I really like May but I feel like she wouldn't understand them with greaving for Tony.  
> Aaaaaaaanyway, let me know what you think so far, if there are some mistakes, please tell me, because English is not my first language, so there might be something...


	4. Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Peter is watching the documentary about Tony Stark and feels like he should clear things up.

Peter never believed in God. Or at least he’d never thought about it. He was a very busy teenager and he was thinking about different things than what happens with people when they die. When his parents died, he was too young to occupy himself with a philosophy of existence. And when Uncle Ben was shot, Peter had to deal with guilt crashing him like enormous waves, trying to drag him under the surface and drown him there. Besides, at those times he had no idea something like infinity stones exists. 

When Thanos dusted half of the universe along with Peter away, their souls were contained in the soul stone, apparently. But he had no memory of being somewhere out of existence as they knew it. But after another snap here he was, good as new. It was that simple. Just a snap. Which made him think about where Mr. Stark is. He, obviously, didn't die because of the stones, because of the snap. At least not like Peter did. The stones killed him, yes, but it wasn't the "magic", but the fragileness of his body. No. Peter didn't want to think about Mr. Stark as fragile, he wasn't fragile. But he was a human and that is simply not enough.

Either way, Peter wished he believed in God because then there would be a chance, he can drag him from heaven back to life. But if death was like Tony thought it is – you die you’re gone – that would make things quite difficult.

The thing is, with the time stone, Peter could go back in time. Or reverse time. But if Tony died and therefore his soul is gone, finished, absent, missing… That would logically mean, that maybe Tony’s body will live but his spirit is just forever gone. He would be like a zombie and that terrified Peter to his very bones.

When Peter was working on his plan, he also had to think about what could go wrong. The answer was everything. And this was one of those things. It didn’t feel realistic, but so didn’t time travel and here we are.

Peter had to count on things going wrong and make up some sort of backup plan. Or just think about people who will remain, namely Morgan. Peter had a base of his plan. He had an unsubstantiated theory on how to save Mr. Stark. He will definitely need someone's help, but that is a problem for later. He knew he can’t ask Pepper to help him. He can’t even tell her what he’s going to do. But he also had to prevent the past Pepper from helping him when she'll see what he is doing. He knew that’s cruel, but he needed someone to be here for Morgan if it won’t work. Peter can die, Morgan doesn’t know him when he is, or he will be, or maybe he was on the battlefield. And sure, there would be Happy who would take care of her if Pepper would join him, but that simply was not an option. 

So, Peter developed a device that, after a command, won't let Pepper go near Tony. He needed FRIDAY's help for that because all Ironman suits including Rescue had FRIDAY installed in them and Peter wasn’t really familiar with her coding. He could use parts of other ironman suits, or maybe Mark XLIV armor – Hulkbuster, to avert her from any movement, but that was not reliable. Tony’s suits were far better than Hulkbuster now, far better than Peter remembered. He wasn’t even familiar with the nanotech because Tony didn't have time to show him. So, he couldn’t rely on physical strength. He had to do it from the inside.

With AI’s help, he made a small device, inside it was installed virus which Tony made a long time ago. He saw Terminator and he made a very clever artificial intelligence, of course, he thought about the possibility that one of his AIs will go rogue. Tony was prepared almost for everything. So, he made a virus that invades the system and disables its work. It won’t ruin it, but it certainly does make some damage. And most importantly, it will disable Pepper’s suit.

Peter had to make sure that it will disable just Rescue and not Tony’s suit. He trusted himself with his knowledge, but he let FRIDAY check on it anyway.

Peter also had to start working on some version of the infinity gauntlet, because he didn’t have months to learn how to control the Agamotto eye. It would definitely be better because it would not hurt him the way it will just with the gauntlet, but there just wasn't time for that. Of course, there was still Dr. Strange, who could reverse the time and take Peter with him, but he said he won’t help him before.

Thank god Mr. Stark gave him all-access because hack in his system and find files about time travel and his gauntlet for previous war would be almost impossible and it would take ages and again, Peter didn’t have time for that.

It was almost three weeks since the war and the funeral. Peter knew, thanks to Colonel Rhodes’ visit at the cabin, that the rest of the Avengers is not close to repairing the time travel platform, but that didn't mean he can fool around. Without Rocket's help, it takes more time, but it was also Lang's field which makes it easier for Dr. Banner to fix it in, let’s say another week. And Peter had so much to do till then.

Peter didn’t want to sleep, but he needed to rest for a moment, he felt like his head is going to explode and his eyes felt way too dry. Was he even blinking? When he spotted himself in the mirror, he looked like he's smoking weed instead of lunch. That’s how red his eyes were. So, he decided to do something very painful. 

There was the movie. A movie about Mr. Stark called Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story. And he just couldn't resist, so when Pepper brought him dinner, he asked FRIDAY to play it.

It was impressive, anyway. Someone was able to make a whole documentary about Tony Stark in less than three weeks. Maybe they were planning to do so before the snap, first or the second one doesn't matter. Or maybe someone coped the same way as Peter did – through work. 

Either way, Peter hated it. He hated every second of that stupid movie. Not just because his eyes were fully hydrated again, not because it hurt so much, he cried for another half an hour and then just sat on the chair, a vacant look on his face. But he hated it because there was everything wrong. Well, not everything. There were simple facts such as when Tony was born, what age he graduated, and why he became an Ironman. But otherwise, it made him sick.

The person, or people who made it happen, clearly didn’t want to sully Mr. Stark’s name, but they didn’t know him. They didn’t know why he did what he did. They didn’t know the whole Ultron or accords history, they didn’t know that he was never supposed to be an Avenger. They didn’t know anything, and it made Peter miserable. And angry.

He couldn’t be angry at those poor people who wanted to thank Tony for his sacrifice through this document, really. But he wished he could tell the whole world how good of a person Tony Stark was. And then he decided. He read some tweets, blogs, or reviews first. Some of them pleased him because there in fact were people whom Tony truly inspired and who liked him. But there were also some horrible, horrible posts. 

Peter wanted to write his opinion on all this as some anonym, but then people would start to question his words. They would ask who he is and how is possible he knows Stark so well. So, he decided to express his feelings as Spider-man. People knew Ironman and Spider-man collaborated few times and no-one was informed how well they know each other. And now, when Tony Stark was dead, Peter’s statement couldn’t really hurt anyone.

Peter started to write. 

Spiderman_Official_yes_it’s_really_me

Hey guys, I want to talk about Tony Stark for a sec, please hear me out.

I met Mr. Stark a few years before the blip, and you know what? He changed my life. And it's really pissing me off to read tweets from someone who didn't know him at all. Or to watch a documentary made by people who never even met him. So, let me tell you who really was Anthony Stark.

Tony Stark was a genius, no denying that. But he was also a good man. The best. He cared about people, even though you think he didn’t. He remembered everyone he ever talked to, he was kind to his employees, he was giving people stuff just because he could.

Maybe you remember how I was dressed in the beginning. He found me, he talked to me and he gave me a brand new billion-dollar spider-man suit just to keep me safe. And then he made me another one better. He never wanted anything in return. And you call him selfish. Funny.

People think he was nothing without his suit, but do you remember who made that suit in the first place? He did. When he was captured and tortured in Afghanistan with a hole in his chest, a car battery keeping him alive. He made that armor in a cave. You could drop Tony Stark naked in the middle of the desert and he would fly out in a jet made of sand and cactus needles. It’s not his stuff that gives him power, it’s his brain. Actually, not just his brain. He worked hard. He never backed off. He always went forward.

An arc reactor in his chest, which was keeping him alive instead of the car battery, was slowly killing him because of the palladium core. And you know what he did? He made a new element. He calls it Badassium, but it’s officially named yet.

Mr. Stark also funded an entire MIT year-group project just because. You think he hated to be in presence of as smart people as he was, but actually, he loved it. He loved to learn new stuff and he loved talk science for hours.

Tony Stark has three doctorates, and no-one called him a doctor. He never complained.

And let’s talk about more recent stuff. Or recent for me. I am not supposed to tell you all this, it’s scary and surreal, but Mr. Stark is dead, and I need you to know how strong he was and how hard he was trying. I went to space with him. He didn't want me to, he knew it’s a one-way ticket and we may die trying to stop Thanos. But I went and we were on an actual spaceship. We landed on a planet called Titan, it was Thanos' home planet. We wanted to fight him there because there was no-one who could die in the crossfire.

Titan used to have three moons. Thanos threw one at Tony Stark. And you know what? The moon broke, he didn’t. Mr. Stark fought with Thanos in hand combat and his armor was practically useless at the time. But that didn’t stop him. He made the mad titan bleed. And then Thanos stabbed him. Tony survived. He saw me die. Dust away. Whatever.

He almost died in space, but he came back to Earth, started a family. He has an amazing daughter. He could live relatively happily with the love of his life and his child. But he went and sacrificed himself for us. Dr. Banner brought us back and Tony Stark killed Thanos along with his army and saved the entire universe.

Mr. Stark never wanted to die, even though he was willing to every single time. And you know what’s the worst about all that? Tony Stark died to save a world that never loved him.

So, don't try to tell me that he was selfish, that he wanted even bigger fame, that he was nothing without his suit, and that it’s no shame that he is gone. We won, but it doesn’t really feel like it.

I loved Mr. Stark with my whole heart, and I am gonna miss him very much. You didn’t know him, but I did, and he deserved so much better.

All the love,  
your friendly neighborhood Spider-man

Done. Published. No coming back.

Peter wasn’t crying while writing the post. He was angry, but this sort of calmed him down. He let the world know. He told them. They knew now and that was very important for him.

“Time to get back to work,” he muttered to himself and started. He finished the new gauntlet by midnight. Tony’s machines gave him all done product perfectly matching with his iron-spider suit at seven o’clock in the morning. It was nanotech and Peter would geek over it for hours, but now he was just incredibly tired. He craved sleep, but he went for a coffee instead.

When he entered the kitchen, Pepper was here making breakfast. Her expression was something between worried, proud, and sad.

“Morning. Is Morgan up, yet?” he asked. Pepper just shook her head.

Peter sat down and watched Pepper cook. The silence was uncomfortable, Pepper was strangely quiet, but he couldn’t think of anything he did wrong.

“I was thinking… Maybe I could go to the compound and help them with the time machine. I saw Mr. Stark’s designs and I think I could really help,” Peter broke the silence, hoping she will say something. Redundantly. “… Alright, I’ll go to pack.”

Peter stood up again and walked towards the guest room which became his own. Needless to say, he never used it. Just his stuff was laying there half unpacked.

“You didn’t have to do it,” her quiet voice stopped him a mid-step.

“Do what?” Peter asked confused.

“Stark Industries’ PR team called me. They sent me Spider-man’s post about Tony. You didn’t have to stick up for him.” Suddenly she left breakfast be, sprang to him, and pulled him in a tight hug. Peter feared she was going to suffocate him. 

“Thank you,” Pepper sniffed in his shoulders, but when Morgan rushed in the room with excited squealing, she let go and put on her daily happy façade.

Peter packed his belongings in a small backpack. Just some clothes, a Rescue-stopping device, a box with his iron-spider nano suit, and iron-spider sort of gauntlet for using the time stone. FRIDAY told him, she can send him all his notes and Mr. Stark’s old designs and notes to the compound, so he doesn’t have to worry about that.

Pepper prepared lunch for him and lend him one of their self-driving cars. She hugged him and kissed him on the left cheek, then she said: "Don't do anything stupid," and let Morgan say goodbye.

“Will you come back?" asked the girl with a frown, clutching a spider-man plushie Tony bought her a long time ago.

“Of course, I will, little miss.”

“You promise?” she urged him one more time.

“I promise.” Peter felt bad for lying to her. Or at least promising something he may not fulfill.

Peter wanted to go alone, but Happy insisted he will drive him since he was near the cabin anyway. So, Peter sat in the back of the car, his backpack safely laying on his lap.

“You should call your Aunt,” broke the silence Happy after twenty minutes of driving.

“Yeah, I know. I'll do it now.” And he did. May repeated Pepper's words, told him not to do anything stupid, and call her every now and then. Peter hung up as soon as possible just in case. He didn't want to lie to her too. He always tried to be polite, not to swear, not to lie except for Spider-man stuff. He wanted to be a good kid. But lately, he didn't really care so much anymore. He was exhausted and sad and hell, he was a teenager, he knew to swear words.

“Be careful.” That was what Happy told him instead of goodbye. He looked at him strangely, sadness in his eyes. Peter wanted to ask what he means by it, but he changed his mind. He didn’t want to know if Happy suspected Peter is going to try and save Tony. Because although everyone told him not to do anything stupid, he was totally going to do something stupid. Very genius but also very stupid.

“Bye,” he waved awkwardly and jogged towards a small group of men trying to do a smaller version of the time machine platform. Peter desperately tried not to stare at the ruins all over the place. He didn't need a panic attack right now.

“Queens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Peter's message to the world is messy as hell, I know. But Tony is my baby and I feel like I have to justify all his actions cause there's a lot of Tony haters out there. So I hope it's not too much out of character, let me know what you think! Also for Peter's post, I used lots of prompts or comics references and I have no idea where it all came from. So if I stole your prompt or rewrote something you wrote without mentioning you, let me know and I'll fix it.


	5. You are not responsible for the world you are only responsible for yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter explains why he's helping them to return the stones along with proving that Tony was a good person once again.

"Queens?" Steve noticed him first. His tone was genuinely surprised and tense. He probably thought Peter came to sabotage their work. He had no idea how right he was. 

Peter was nervous. It was hard to look in the eyes of people he yelled at and called them cowards on a freaking funeral. But on the other hand, he really didn't regret it. 

Peter usually babbled when he was nervous and uncertain, but this time he needed to look serious, mature, and confident. So, he switched to Tony’s way of dealing with things. Sass.

"One iced americano for an iced americano" he blurted and smirked. That confused Steve even more. But he didn’t have time to respond, because Peter continued: “Hi, I thought I could help you with this.” He gestured towards the undone platform.

“Look, kid. I know you are freakishly strong and stuff, but I don’t think you can be of any assistance here,” replied Sam Wilson and Peter rolled his eyes. Typical. 

“Mr. Stark gave me all access to his work, so I have blueprints and notes. But if you don’t want it along with my knowledge of what he taught me, alright. I can leave.”

Who was even Peter Parker now? When did he start acting like that? Tony's presence really did something. Or maybe not presence but absence.

Everyone was struck by Peter’s behavior which created an uncomfortable silence. Dr. Banner shifted awkwardly in his heigh and greenness. Finally, Scott Lang broke the silence: “We need all the help we can get. Thank you.”

So, it was set. Dr. Banner told Peter what they were currently working on, where was the problem, and what was already done. They started working then.

Peter worked silently. First, he went through everything FRIDAY sent him and shown what he thought is useful. Nobody really understood Tony’s and Peter’s scribbles – it wasn’t Banner’s expertise, Steve and Sam didn’t do science and although Bucky used to geek over Howard’s inventions and was a huge nerd, really, times changed and he didn’t have time to catch up with it. So, Scott was the only one he could talk to and explain to him what was what. 

Peter usually loved small talk; he chatted all the time about everything, but in this situation, he could accidentally give up something about his plan. And he didn’t feel like talking anyway. So, he was silent except for asking for a tool or handing one, just stuff time machine related. 

“Why did you change your mind so suddenly?” Steve broke the quiet working vibe. Peter looked up from his work and frowned. 

“Twasn’t suddenly. It took me about three weeks,” he responded simply and got back to work.

“But why?” urged Rogers, partly because he was curious and partly because he didn’t know that boy and he was suspicious.

Peter gave up. He knew he has to come up with something good, so he needs to give Steve his full attention. Also, the best way how to lie is, to tell the truth. He wasn't planning to tell him he wants to steal the time stone and save Mr. Stark but he won’t just make something up.

Peter was kneeling on the floor but that wasn’t comfy enough to tell a story, so he sat down, straightened his legs, and gestured on Steve to do the same.

“Before my uncle died, he told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I always tried to live up to those words. I did my best; I tried to be everywhere and save everyone. Not long after the Avengers broke up, I encountered a man with alien weapons. I tried to stop him and failed. Mr. Stark told me to let it go. Don’t look at me like that, he was right. I was fifteen and it was alien stuff. But I thought that if I won’t stop them, who will? So, I tried. I did my best, but it simply wasn’t enough. People got hurt. I fixed it at the end, but people could die and that would be on me,” Peter paused in his narration. The others joined them, sat down in the grass, and listened.

“But I didn’t change my actions after that. I wanted to prevent stuff like that, so I literally went and looked for troubles. I didn't have time for my friends, family, or school. I didn't have time for myself. I wanted to save everyone, but I couldn’t be everywhere at once.” Peter shifted in his seat. He didn’t want to talk about it. He got over it, really, but it still made him uncomfortable.

“Once my friend Ned persuaded me to take a day off. Just watch a movie and chill. I did that and someone died.”

Peter drifted on a memory. He was wrecked back then and mad at himself. He could have prevented that. He could have saved the boy. But he was watching a movie instead.

He refused to go to Stark Industries to visit Tony and learn something new because that would mean that someone gets hurt. If he's not out there, bad things happen.

One night, it was around two in the morning, Peter was sitting on the roof, looking around, waiting for an alert. He was tired and sad. Useless for a fight – his senses were weakened, and he wasn’t really paying attention to the outer world. No wonder he didn’t hear Tony’s repulsors at first. 

“Hey, kid. Enjoying yourself?”

“Mr. Stark why- what are you doing here?” Peter sprang into standing, wide eyes on Tony.

“What are you doing here? No one rejected me so many times, not even Pepper. I offer you my very expensive time and you rather sit alone on the roof. What’s wrong with you?” Tony’s tone was light, his expression relaxed but he was scanning Peter, looking for injuries or some explanation. 

“I’m sorry, I…” Peter tried to reply but he didn’t really know what to say.

Mr. Stark sat down, legs hanging from the roof. He patted the place next to him with a clear message. 

“Pete, what’s going on?” he asked, suddenly all serious.

“N-nothing. Don’t worry, everything is fine, super-duper. I didn’t screw anything up again, I promise. I just didn’t have a time?” the boy’s voice was too high-pitched in his opinion, and he definitely looked like he screwed something up.

“I am not asking if you made some mistake, I’m asking what is going on with you. You don’t want to work with me anymore? You don’t like it? You don’t have to be with me if you don’t wanna. I can put you to other interns.” Tony sounded somewhat hurt, but he meant what he said.

“What? No! I love working with you, I appreciate what you are doing for me. I just, I…" And again, Peter was at a loss of words.

“Just what? And don’t lie to me, I recognize guilt if I see it, it’s my favorite emotion. Now, go on.”

Tony was always joking, even in serious situations, it calmed Peter down. He missed that.

“A few weeks ago, I took a day off and someone died," he said, expecting a disappointed look or reproach even though deep down he knew Tony would never.

“And you think it's your f-“

“It is! I could've saved him!” the boy exclaimed. 

Tony put a hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. He gave himself a moment to think about what he’s going to say and then sighed.

“Look, this was not your fault. And don’t start with your speech about responsibility, I remember it. And I agree, partly. You are a good person, Peter, and you want to do good. That’s fine by me, you’re doing an amazing job, but you can’t blame yourself for not saving everyone-”

“But I could have!”

“Alright, you need to stop interrupting me, I’m having this very emotional, honest, and advising monologue and you are ruining it.” Serious joking again. It made Peter smile a little.

“Sorry.”

Tony sighed again, then pierced Peter with his eyes.

“I’m proud of you for doing what you’re doing. It’s not an easy job and you need to remember one thing; you are not responsible for the world you are only responsible for yourself. If something happened and you didn’t prevent it? That doesn’t mean you failed. You are not just Spider-man, you are also Peter Parker and you need to live your life. Don’t you dare to interrupt me again, I’m not finished... A boy died, but you weren’t the one who held the knife and stabbed him therefore it is not your fault. You are not responsible for all lives in Queens and you are not responsible for the criminals. You are volunteering with all your spiderling, but there are people out there who studied crime and law. They are doing it for a living, full-time job.”

Peter didn’t respond and Tony didn’t say anything else. They just sat in silence, watched the lights of the city beneath them for a couple of minutes.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, kid. And now, I was thinking maybe falafel? I’m hungry and I want falafel. Will you join me or reject me again? I must warn you, that would really hurt my feelings,” Tony smirked, and Peter smiled genuinely for the first time in three weeks.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Alright, stick to me, let’s get you some midnight snack," Tony chuckled and Peter in fact stuck to Ironman suit on his shoulder. And when Mr. Stark took off of the roof, he happily sang: “We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship.“

“Can you not be weird for once maybe?”

Peter shook his and tried to force out that memory. He felt his eyes sting, so he closed them for a moment and held the tears. He can't cry in front of them. He just can't.

He looked at the group of famous superheroes and shrugged. “So, that’s why I am here. I can’t save everyone and I’m not responsible for his choice. I can’t reverse time and bring him back. But I can help you to finish this, get some closure and learn to live my life without him.”


	6. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Peter finally didn't have to get over Tony's death.

By the time Peter spent with Tony at the workshop, he learned to listen to music while working. He also learned to listen to classic rock because Tony never let him choose music. Not that he would refuse to put some of Peter's songs on, he just never asked, and Peter never complained. So, the last three days, for example, Back in black by Led Zeppelin, resonated through the ruins of the compound. Peter didn’t know that Back in black is ACDC’s song because Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him and it was way too funny anyway, but he enjoyed it the same.

The boy quietly hummed along with the song while screwing some bolts. The mood around was relaxed and comfortable. Everything was almost done. The next day FRIDAY will just run some diagnosis and Steve will go and return all the stones. Or so they thought.

Peter didn’t really talk to the others. Scott tried to chitchat a little, probably to cheer him up, but after Peter's one-word responses he gave up. Sam seemed to be a fair guy however he didn't really care about the boy. Bucky sometimes asked about something science-related and Peter gladly explained, but that was all. And Dr. Banner sent him worried looks from time to time. They didn't know each other well, they met two times and Peter admired him very much. Bruce, on the other hand, knew nothing about him. He wondered if it's not Tony's secret son or something; he looked similar with his brown eyes and hair, he was intelligent and brave. And the resemblance troubled him. Tony was erratic, one never knew what he was going to do. And Bruce felt the same about Peter too.

After Peter's explanation of why he's helping them, he hadn’t spoken with Steve again. Steve had the urge to soothe him, to say something encouraging, yet he said nothing. He felt that Peter didn’t want to hear it anyway and it could backfire. So, they didn't say a word to one another which led people to think Peter is still mad about… something. They didn't push it, but he knew they're tip-toeing around him, trying not to make him angry and talk about the possibility of saving Tony again.

"You know, Steve is not a bad guy," said one day Bucky to Peter, when they were having lunch. Peter was sitting in the grass, leaned on a huge tree aside from the others. 

“I know he isn’t,” he replied with a blank expression.

“Good... He’s always trying to do the right thing, but he sees the world black and white. Which it isn’t. He thinks everything is simple, that the answer is yes, or no. Life was like that back in our days and I think he can’t comprehend the change.” Bucky sat next to Peter. He wasn’t sure he’s welcome, but he hoped for a decent conversation.

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Peter after a while.

“I don’t know. I heard your speech at the funeral and I always had his back, I probably feel like I should justify his actions. I don’t know,” he shook his head and got up. This was a bad idea.

Peter didn’t say anything.

“And I’m sorry for what I’ve done to Stark’s parents. I know you’re not related to them or something, but it seems it really affected you too. I really am sorry," he said finally after watching Peter eat in silence for a while. Then he turned around and started to walk towards a curiously looking Steve.

“I don’t blame you.” Peter’s voice stopped him. The boy paused for a second and then continued: “I know it wasn’t your fault and it’s not really my business. I just got angry after seeing what happened in Siberia. I know Mr. Stark better than he thinks- thought… I know how much it hurt him for many reasons. But it was not your fault and I know that.” It looked like he wanted to say something more, but he changed his mind. Peter just shrugged and started to eat his lunch again.

“He told you? What happened in Siberia?” 

"Me? No. I'm not even sure he told anyone. Maybe Pepper or Colonel Rhodes but he was very secretive about his problems and feelings. I saw a videotape. He gave me all access to his AI and all the documents so I could study and learn when he didn't have time for me. He probably didn't realize there's also all the footage from ironman suits including the one from Siberia. I haven't looked for it. It was an accident, but I saw it. I saw the murder I saw the fight. But I never told him I know. He wouldn't want me to. But I know stuff from his past and his life was a fucking nightmare. That's why I snapped at the funeral. He didn't deserve it," Peter shrugged again and finished his meal. He stood up and looked Bucky directly in the eyes.

“I think you understand things. Maybe we could talk later…? I wanna ask you something." And with that, he left puzzled Bucky and got back to work.

Peter had a hard time thinking of anyone who could help him. Pepper was out of the question. Colonel Rhodes could help him, but he was a very rational man, so the chances were pretty low. He was also just a human. Not enhanced. It wouldn’t help much, and it could hurt him. Or kill him. 

Then there was Wanda Maximoff, she was strong, maybe stronger than Thanos. She would be able to kill him, but he didn’t know her, he just knew she’s wayward and mourning. Peter could help Tony, but he couldn’t help Vision. He would have to go back in time more than four years and that would be a huge mess. So, there wasn’t really a reason for her to help. Furthermore, he didn’t know where she is.

One of his adepts was also Captain Marvel – Carol Danvers, she was also incredibly strong, and she saved Tony before. She could help him again. And she would probably be willing to do so. But she was god knows where. Peter didn’t even know if she was in the same galaxy as they were. 

Then there was Steve, a super-soldier. He could also help and survive. But as Bucky said, he saw the world black and white. He didn't think the risk is worth it.

And finally, Bruce Banner. He was one of the strongest. He snapped. He liked Tony. Maybe he could help. Peter considered that, but then he remembered what Dr. Strange said: The Hulk would not survive another snap. Which led us to Strange. With his guidance, he would make it. Easily. But Peter had a strong feeling that Stephen knows what he's going to do, and he said that he won’t help him. That he can’t help him.

Peter was alone. But he couldn’t do it alone.

His brain was boiling, he was thinking so hard, he was sure everyone can hear it, however, he always found just one solution to his problem. It was very risky; it could ruin all his hard work. If the only one person who could help him wouldn’t agree, Peter would be forced to physically fight all of them for the stone. And his chances were low. Two super-soldiers, one trained soldier with wings, the Hulk and Ant-man. Peter was strong, but this would take all his energy and he would probably have to hurt them, which was against everything he believed in. And even that wouldn’t guarantee success. But he would do it. For Mr. Stark. For Morgan and Pepper. For himself.

Everything was done. They finished the machine. Only FRIDAY’s diagnosis and checkup of the plan were left to do. And that was planned for the next morning. Scott Lang rushed away the first second they were done. He itched to see his daughter who was four years older than he remembered. Peter said a quick goodbye and smiled at him. He was a good guy. Maybe half-cocked and rush sometimes, but definitely not stupid.

They ate dinner while excitedly chatting. They all were still mourning for someone or someone else, but this was a success. They could finally end this chapter. Thanos will be gone forever and they can focus on healing. So yeah, it was a happy evening. Not for Peter, though.

Peter was tense and nervous. He was scared and so incredibly exhausted. He was still avoiding sleeping. He tried hard not to show how tired he is. But at night he was perfecting his plan, he took a nap from time to time, but he learned to wake up every time Tony supervened in his dream. Which was way too often. It was always a violent awakening, but still better than those nightmares.

Finally, the dinner ended, and Peter went to his favorite spot under a grand three. Bucky followed him shortly after. He was uncertain what the boy has in mind, what he wants to talk about, and why with him. But he kind of liked him and felt it is about some very important matter.

They sat in silence for a while, none of them dared to start the conversation. Peter was scared and Bucky confused.

“What I’m about to say is gonna sound insane, but please hear me out, before you act,” Peter finally said and let out a heavy sight.

“Alright,” Bucky replied, determined to listen and try to understand.

“I have a plan. What I said at the funeral is true, I still want to save Mr. Stark and I also know how to. I made my research, I planned it to details. It will work, I’m sure of that. But I need the time stone – that’s why I’m here – and someone’s help,” Peter stopped and hesitantly looked at his companion.

Bucky frowned; he didn’t want to hear that. But he promised he will hear the boy out and he also felt he owed him that, for whatever reason. So, he kept quiet, just nodded at him, and gestured to continue.

Peter talked for at least half an hour, he didn't go to details yet, he started with books he ‘borrowed’ from Dr. Strange, he told him what he knew about those stones. Then he talked about what Stephen told him about sharing their power. He explained his plan, he named all his safety measures, he showed him FRIDAY’s simulations. He let him know he studied the battle, the whole battlefield for hours. He knew exactly where who is going to be at a given time. And then he hoped for the best.

Bucky was quiet the whole time, he studied Peter’s face, looked for signs of insanity. But Peter sounded completely rational and confident about his decision.

“And you want my help…?” he asked after a long pause.

“Yes.”

“Why? Why me?”

“Because you are the only one left,” said Peter truthfully, then continued: “You are enhanced therefore you’ll survive the snap. You have nothing to lose. And frankly, you owe it to him. Or you think so. I’m not trying to blackmail you, believe me, but I see it in your eyes, you blame yourself for what you have done to all those people. And this is your indulgence. You can clear your conscience. And I really need you, I can’t make it myself.”

Peter waited, he was pleased Bucky is at least considering it, that was a good sign.

“Alright, I think it's not entirely insane, but I need to know more. Tell me everything." And Peter did. He told him everything. Every detail, everything that could go wrong. His plan from A to Z.

“Why don’t you steal the stone yourself if you will be the one transferring us to the past?”

“I won’t be transferring us, this is not a time travel, this is reversing time. There’s a difference. And to your question – Cap is watching me. He doesn’t trust me and doesn’t even let me near the stones. It has to be you.”

And that’s how Peter found his associate. That night he forced himself to sleep. He needed to be spelled, he needed to be strong. He needed to rest. To his own surprise, he woke up full of energy after a long dreamless night.

The day was bright, the sun was shining in Peter's face as it wanted to stroke him, calm him, and encourage him. But he was blind to all the beauty. After breakfast, he threw up, but he forced himself to eat another one, he needed energy. The only thing that kept Peter sane was Bucky being absolutely serene. He looked like he was just enjoying another sunny Friday.

Peter betook himself away from the others preparing for the last tests. He found a quiet place and put on his web-shooters where the rest of the nano iron spider suit was stored. He also put on himself the anti-rescue device, which was made from nanotechnology too, so it would easily vanish into his suit later. He did the same with the time stone gauntlet. Next, he just sat down, closed his eyes, and breathed. Deep breath in and out. In and out. Be calm. Concentrate. You can do this. You are Spider-man! Just focus.

“Are you meditating?”

“Diah!” Peter jumped up, ready to fight, but the only thread was Bucky laughing his ass off. 

“Oh, very funny. How are you holding up, Peter? Don’t be nervous, you planned it perfectly, Peter. Anything like that, really, but nooo. You ask me if I’m meditating,” Peter grumbled, but that made Bucky laugh even more.

“Seriously, how are you this calm? We are risking the life of everyone in this universe!" the boy whisper-yelled, and Barnes finally calmed down.

“We are not. Because you planned it perfectly, you said it’s gonna work and I trust you. Come on, let’s get it started," the older man grinned and patted Peter on the shoulder.

“Wow. No pressure. Thanks,” Peter pouted but followed him.

Peter along with Bruce ran all the tests, everything was set and alright. Steve was ready to go, suited up in his uniform, Mjolnir laying next to the platform.

Peter stood by watching the others say goodbye. They all were smiling, although the nervousness was noticeable in their faces. 

"Hey, Queens! Thanks for the help. You did the right thing," he waved at Peter, who just shrugged because oh well, he had no idea. 

“Remember, you have to return the stones at the exact moment or you’re gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities,” heard Peter say Bruce with his enhanced hearing. He shifted but didn’t let himself look away.

“Don’t worry, Bruce quit all the branches," answered Steve while closing a small suitcase with all the stones.

“I’ve tried. When I had the gauntlet with the stones, I’ve- I’ve really tried to bring her back… I miss her man.” Peter felt like he shouldn’t be listening. It was private, it was about Natasha Romanoff whom he met just once and didn’t really talk to her. But he had to watch them, he had to be ready. So, he kept watching, kept listening.

“Me too,” was the answer. Then Rogers talked with Sam Wilson for a little, then he finally made it to Bucky.

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back,” he told him with a smirk. That must have been an inside joke Peter didn’t understand, but that wasn’t important.

“How can I? You take all the stupid with you,” Barnes replied with a sad smile. They hugged. Then Bucky did something no-one expected except for Peter, of course. He jerked the little silver suitcase with infinity stones from Steve’s grip and run for life to Peter.

The boy was ready, he activated the iron spider suit along with the gauntlet. When Bucky reached him, he opened the suitcase, Peter grabbed the green stone and let the nanotech move it to the right place. Then he grasped Bucky’s hand and the world spun. Everything went backward. Peter's insides twisted and for a second, he was sure he will puke again. He made a terrible mistake, that taught crossed his mind, and the world around them stopped, then it started to turn back to the future. Bucky squeezed his shoulder and he realized the stone actually follows his orders. He quickly focused on getting in the past, not in the future or perhaps present? A future present?

Peter’s hand was burning. He wasn’t aware of that until he saw himself trying to guard the gauntlet against the Chitauri and let go.

He didn’t have time to think about the damage time stone could have done to him, because the moment he let go, suddenly he wasn’t looking at his month younger him but he was him again, just Peter among aliens trying to kill him.

Spider-man saw just a little flash of green light when the past and future time stone became one same as Peter did. The boy lost Bucky from sight but that didn’t matter. He trusted that the soldier will be there.

The past repeated itself. Peter literally rode the Mjolnir, then Pepper caught him and put him to a freaking pegasus riding Valkyrie. And then he fell again, clutching infinity gauntlet in his hands, shielding it with his very own aching body. 

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker,” the boy introduced himself to Carol Danvers same as he did the first time. God, she was amazing. He would say she was the definition of badass but there were so many women as badass as she was.

“Hey, Peter Parker, you’ve got something for me?” Peter stood up considering he will keep the gauntlet this time, but that could drastically change the course of action. And he needed things to happen exactly the same as before.

“I don’t know how you’re gonna get through them,” he answered instead with his gaze on Thanos’ army. 

“Don’t worry…”

“…She’s got help.”

Jesus, so many badass women. Peter wished Ned could see this army of male warriors. 

Peter made the first change in time. Pepper was just in front of him and he knew there won't be a better chance. The anti-rescue device flew just a few feet from his hand to Pepper's suit and vanished into it.

Peter could have stopped Thanos from destroying Scott’s minivan, the gauntlet would go back in time and they would handle the rest. But again, Peter didn’t know what else would happen. How many people would die in the meantime? So, he let him throw his big-ass blade and continued doing the same he did the last time. Fighting. 

And there it was. The moment he was waiting for. Tony saw the gauntlet with infinity stones. God, how he hated them.

Peter’s vision was blurry due to the tears which started to roll down his cheeks. But he knew exactly where to go. He studied the war for hours. He knew where everyone is. And while Tony was being Tony, trying to save the world, sacrificing himself, Peter was avoiding everything that could slow him down. He was sprinting, jumping, swinging. He pushed people, just to get to Tony in time. He saw Bucky do the same.

Peter saw Thor, Steve, and Carol fight Thanos and felt so desperate to know that it won’t change anything. It only gave him a little more time.

For some reason, Peter looked back. And he saw Stephen Strange gazing at Tony, gesturing. 

What the fuck? 

Peter screamed. Loudly. He was angry, furious! He didn’t know this happened. Why didn’t Strange tell him? What the hell was going on?

As Peter screamed, so loud everyone could hear it, Strange tore his gaze and looked at him. Then he nodded. What is that supposed to mean?!

“I am inevitable.”

Peter wanted to scream again, to yell and cry and punch Thanos in the face. He wanted to kill Thanos for what he did to them. What he did to him. Peter never really wanted to hurt anyone. It frightened him how strongly he felt about Thanos now. He wanted him to hurt and suffer.

Tony lifted his hand.

“And I…”

Peter ran faster. He was too far.

“…am…”

Peter gave a silent command to FRIDAY to keep Pepper put.

“…Ironman….”

Peter jumped. Times slowed down. He saw Tony clearly. He saw the pain in his eyes and he finally realized what Stephen didn’t. 

“I know it is hard for you to believe it, but Tony Stark was just a human. No super strength, not a god, not enhanced. Just a human. I am surprised he could hang on for that long…”

Thanos was strong, Bruce Banner was also strong. They both were way stronger than Tony could ever be. But they didn't know the pain. Not the way Tony did. Their pain tolerance was shit. But for Tony pain was an old friend. He saw it in his eyes. The tremendous agony he was so familiar with.

Peter’s thought was just a millisecond long because then he fell roughly on his knees right next to Tony. He grabbed his left hand in the same second Stark snapped.

Peter didn't see the light surrounding them. He closed his eyes and cried out with pain. Mr. Stark didn’t make a noise. But Peter cried and he didn’t care. His hand was burning again, his whole body was aching. He thought he is going to pieces. He never felt this amount of pain. And power. It was overwhelming.

Peter tried so bad not to faint. It was the only thing he was thinking of. Don’t faint. Do not faint. If you faint, Tony will die. You cannot faint under any circumstances.

And then it all stopped.

Peter fell on the ground, gasping, whimpering.

He opened his eyes and saw Bucky laying on the back quietly laughing, Dr. Strange by his side magically removing the gauntlet from Tony’s hand. And Tony. Confused, hurt, relieved. Thousands of emotions and thoughts going through his head.

Then Peter heard Pepper screaming, weeping, fighting her Rescue armor.

Before Peter lost his consciousness, he commanded FRIDAY to open Pepper’s suit. Then the world went black.

Peter woke up just minutes after the snap. It was chaos. Thanos' army dusted away, warriors were confusedly looking around, Pepper crying, Bucky laughing, Steve muddling. 

Peter had just the energy to roll from his back to the side. He threw up his second breakfast and started to cry. He was choking on his sobs, couldn't stop. His gaze glued to Tony.

He made it.

And after a couple of days, when he was healed with just a few green glowing scars on his right arm when raging Tony was yelling at him because of his stupid fucking idea to join him, Peter felt serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there should have been even aftermath, some Peter Tony moment, explaining and stuff, but it would be way too long. However, I don't want it to end like this, so I will write one shot and put it in collection with this one. There will everything. Peter and Tony fighting, some fluff, Pepper and Peter, a little bit of May, some Happy, because I love him. There will be just everything. 
> 
> Anywayyyy, I really loved writing this, I hope you liked it and it made you feel better about Endgame because honestly, I can't get over it and I never will. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far!  
> I'll post the next chapter in about a week.


End file.
